Nightmare
by Crystal A. Kanbara
Summary: He could feel himself slipping, but the pain just wouldn't go away! It was still too much and it kept getting higher. "Sora!" What was that voice? "Sora wake up!" He wished this was a dream. Warning! Yaoi, twincest. Please give it a small look inside.


**Ashley: Alright guys, so this is my second KH fanfic!I 'm trying to see if I can write stuff like this XD. But anyway, this has yaoi in it, in other words boyXboy, it also has twincest (I have no idea why I decided to write this!) and some gore in it. Something I haven't really written at all before so please bear with it!**

**Sora: Did you have to make this?**

**Ashley: Hey, an author has to try something new once in a while.**

**Roxas: I think he's still sulking over the other one where you made him Yandere.**

**Sora: Not fun *pout* T^T**

**Ashley: Haha sorry! But anyways let's just begin with the story! Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did I'd probably have a way for Roxas to come out XD.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Running, breath rigged, trying his best to get away from the monster._

_Screaming, pain pulsing through his entire being._

_Burning, the flame gone from his friends' eyes._

_Crying, tears flowing down his cheeks at the thought of how this happened._

_Tripping, his body suddenly coming in contact with the broken ground._

_Glancing around, only being able to see dead trees and animals, images of his friend's dead bodies come back to him as he lets out a choked sob._

"_Thinking you can run away from me boy." The monster had somehow caught up to him and got behind him, purring the words into his sensible ears._

_Fear, coursing through his entire body, heart beat off the charts, skin crawling all over._

"_That's right child, fear me. What should I do with you? Should I kill you or should I torture you first? The possibilities are endless." The creature said with glee._

_Rage, an unspoken emotion to the usually kind and aloof boy, the need to kill the monster that did all of this to incredible to ignore._

"_My my, is the boy angry by any chance? You know your expression and the look in your eyes reminds me of your dear twin brother, that is of course after I tortured and killed him his expression changed to one of sweet pain." The monster cheerfully said._

_Seeing red, that's the only thing he could see, hands clenching too tightly that his fingernails dug deep into the skin of his palms, blood starting to pour out of his self-inflicted wound._

"_Of course the rest of your friends went the same way; maybe we should honor the tradition between your groups of friends by doing the same thing to you?" The dark creature questioned._

_Why ask? It's not like his answer would matter._

"_Being silent are we," the creature start to crawl even closer to the boy, snapping him out of whatever angry daze he was in, "I don't like being ignored you know, maybe we should change your silent position soon?"_

_Terror gripped at his body again as he couldn't move at all, deciding to go against what the monster wished and remained silent._

_The black monster sighed, "Oh well, you'll be screaming and begging in a few seconds." The dark creature gleefully said as he lunged towards the boy._

_Suddenly in control of his body, the boy was only able to bring his hands in front of his face in a feeble intent to protect himself._

_He felt hot searing pain course through his body, his warm blood dripping down and staining the ground. Unable to hold in his screams of pain and terror the boy turned his head towards the sky to scream with all his might._

_Laughing in delight the creature talked, "What a lovely sound! I think I'd like to take your heart to if you don't mind." The creature asked in a sarcastic manner._

_Breathing heavily the boy couldn't even move his mouth, the coppery taste of his blood prevented him from speaking, he was positive that he looked far worse than he felt from an outsiders view._

_He felt excruciating pain from all over his body; his warm blood did nothing to soothe him in the slightest, heart pounding in his ears as he turned his head slightly to see his right arm. Deep gashes adorned his arm, he guessed his other arm was either in the same condition or slightly worse, his chest burned, he thought that the creature had probably left a nasty looking gash on his stomach as well if the feeling of breathing hurt wasn't a sign, ribs and bones were mostly likely broken._

_Speaking of the creature, where is it? _

"_So you finally remember me." The creature whispered behind him, shivers breaking through his whole being._

"_Good! I guess I can start taking your heart out. Hope you don't mind much." Giving the boy a toothy grin, hands slowly and painfully making way to his chest area._

_Heaving a heavy breath the boy tried to crawl back, only to find it impossible and hurtful._

"_Now don't worry, it will only take a minute, you won't even feel it!" flickering a tongue out._

_Closing his eyes, hoping that everything would be over with soon, feeling the hand rest on his chest, but not moving from there._

_After a minute of breathing heavily and trying his best to get through the haziness and dizziness he felt from the loss of blood, he decided to open his eyes and see what the creature was doing._

_Coming face to face with the most intense blood red eyes he had ever seen, freezing him in place completely._

"_The one thing I loved about humans more than anything else is their curiosity; after all, it's the one thing that gets them killed." The monster happily said as he suddenly plunged his hand into the boy's chest._

_Screaming from the pain, it was too much, it hurt too much! _

_He kept on screaming and screaming, the pain was far worse than before, he felt new blood pour down his body, he could hear the monster laughing in delight, he felt the creatures hand on his heart, causing the boy to suddenly start gasping and whimpering, trying desperately to get away, far away, but the slightest movement hurt too much, pained him too much._

_He could feel himself slipping, but the pain just wouldn't go away! It was still too much and it kept getting higher._

"_Sora!"_

_What was that voice?_

"_Sora wake up!"_

_He wished this was a dream._

"_SORA!"_

Gasping heavily after finally waking up from his dream the 14 year old boy glanced around, noticing that he was in his room, his twin brother Roxas was right next to him, looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Sora…?"

The boy, Sora, suddenly lunged himself into his twin brother, sobbing loudly.

"Hey Sora shhh, everything fine now, it was just a nightmare." Roxas said as he hugged Sora closely to him, rubbing his back and murmuring soft assurances into his ear.

"I-It fe-felt so re-real R-Rox-xas!" Sora sobbed out.

"Hey don't worry, like I said, it was just a nightmare."

After a few minutes Sora had finally calmed down.

"You better now?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah… I think so." Sora responded.

"Man. We're lucky Leon, Vanitas and our parents aren't home until tomorrow." Roxas tiredly said as he ran a hand through his blond spikes, his electric-blue eyes glancing at his unusually silent brother.

"Yeah…" Sora whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it Sor?" Roxas asked.

Sora hesitated, nervously running a hand through his unruly brunet locks, identical eyes glancing everywhere but Roxas.

"I… not right now Roxas." Sora said, biting his bottom lip.

"Okay, if you're sure Sora, but know that I'll always be here and ready to listen." Roxas said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sora flashed him a smile.

"Now come on, let's go to sleep." Roxas said.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sora saw that it read that it was around 3 in the morning.

'Thank goodness we don't have school tomorrow.' Sora thought.

"Roxas…" Sora called out to his brother.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, turning around with curious eyes, wondering what Sora needed.

"Can… Do you think you can…" Sora trailed off, biting his lips, reconsidering asking his brother to sleep with him.

Roxas, being his twin brother, almost immediately knew what Sora wanted. Making his way to Sora's bed and slipping under the covers with him, offering him a smile before responding, "Of course Sora. I don't mind, it's just like when we were little kids!" Roxas said happily.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"No prob Sora, what are brothers for?" Roxas said as he leaned in and gave Sora an innocent kiss on the lips.

Sora didn't really mind, Roxas' kisses always soothed him.

"Now go to sleep, I'll protect you from the big bad monsters." Roxas teasingly said.

Laughing Sora only curled up closer to Roxas, enjoying the warmth of his twin brother and already forgetting about his nightmare.

Giving Sora a short chaste kiss on the lips again, Roxas cuddled up to his brother and rested his head against Sora's head, breathing in the tropical smell his brother's hair had.

"Good night Roxas." Sora sleepily said.

"Good night Sora." Roxas replied and closed his eyes, both of them oblivous to the world.

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ashley: And thats all! I'm not sure if I did well or not so please leave a review if you liked it!**

**Sora: Waaa! I didn't like the nigtmare! **

**Ashley: *sweatdrop* you weren't suppose to, it's called a nightmare for a reason.**

**Roxas: Don't worry Sora, I'll always protect you ^^.**

**Sora: Thank you Roxy!**

**Ashley: Haha, come on guys, just say good bye and I'll leave you guys to do your things.**

**Roxas and Sora: Okay!**

**Ashley: So I really do hope you like it.**

**Sora: Please let Ashley know if she did any good for her first time writing something like this!**

**Roxas: Thanks for reading!**

**Everyone: See ya!**


End file.
